fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinon
Shinon (シノン Shinon, romanized as Chinon in the Japanese versions) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. He is a sarcastic, self-interested man. He is good friends with Gatrie and bears a great respect for Greil, which can be revealed in a support with Janaff where he defends the deceased commander. On the other hand, he constantly treats Ike like a foolish child and finds the idea of Greil's son serving as his commander insufferable, also referring to all Laguz as "sub-humans". Shinon wishes to live a more comfortable life, and feels that the Greil Mercenaries would do better to search out more lucrative employment than scaring bandits away from Crimean villages. Ultimately, he leaves the party, following the news that Ike would succeed Greil as leader of the mercenaries. Shinon does not reappear until much later, when he is employed by the Daein army to help stop Ike's forces from advancing across the Daein border. He rejoins the company grudgingly, under the persuasion of Rolf, but only after Ike has defeated him. In Path of Radiance, Shinon's age is revealed to be twenty-seven in his A level support conversation with Janaff, and Rolf was even known to call him "uncle" Shinon. This would make Shinon thirty years old in Radiant Dawn. In Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, Shinon helps the Laguz Alliance along with the other Greil Mercenaries, but he stills dislikes Ike. He shoots the arrow that cuts the rope on the noose that the rebels are hanging Lucia at the end of part 2. He continues to mentor Rolf and has created his own bow, the Silencer. Personality Shinon is often described as self-absorbed and having a bad attitude, his only friend being Gatrie, whom he also criticizes. He dislikes Ike and dislikes Laguz. Despite his Laguz hatred, he seems to respect Janaff in a support level of A, largely because of his age and experience. He agrees to teach Rolf how to use a bow, but he forbids him to tell it to anyone in order to preserve his reputation. Despite his usually hostile attitude, he appears to have a well-hidden soft spot for Rolf. Although he does not like to appear openly sympathetic towards anyone, he still cares about the Greil Mercenaries and tries to help out the best he can. This is shown when, in Radiant Dawn, Shinon forges the bow Silencer to sell to Aimee in order to earn some money for the cash-strapped group. He tells Aimee to give the payment to Ike and to not tell Ike what it was for. He is also implied to be a heavy drinker, as not only does his Base Conversation with Gatrie involve one paying for their bar tab (in the Japanese version), but Shinon has a scene in one base conversation where he gives Ike a drunken rant shortly before throwing up. It appears that he did not have a very loving family, since he says his mother never hugged him. Character Data ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance'' Base Stats Growth Rates |75% |65% |20% |70% |65% |35% |50% |40% |} Support Conversations *Gatrie *Rolf *Janaff Bond Support *Rolf: 5% Overall Shinon will join early on, in an aspect similar to Titania, being powerful early on, but unlike Titania, after a brief period of time, he will leave. His base stats are rather low when you re-acquire him after completing Chapter 18, but this is offset by amazing growths. His stats will be a bit lower than those of his student, Rolf, in the end, but he can still be a useful unit if effort is put into him. ''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn'' Availability | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |◎ |◎ |○ |○ |○ |○ | |○ |○ | |○ |○ | | |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |○ |○ |○ |○ |○ |} ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=Available for selected Base Stats Growth Rates |50% |40% |15% |70% |65% |30% |45% |20% |} Biorhythm Bond Support *Rolf: 5% *Gatrie: 5% Promotional Gains Promotion to Marksman *'HP:' +4 *'Strength:' +2 *'Magic:' +4 *'Skill:' +2 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +2 *'Resistance:' +4 *'Con:' +0 *'Move:' +0 *''' Deadeye skill''' Overall Shinon is much easier to use in Radiant Dawn, due to his decent stats at his starting level. He is easier to train than Leonardo and Rolf, but he is not necessarily the best choice. His Skill and defense are higher than Rolf's, but Rolf has higher strength and luck. He has higher Speed and much higher defense than Leonardo, but less resistance, and much less luck. However, whether or not you want to use Shinon, or the other two potential Marksmen, is completely preference, although Shinon is the easiest to train. It is recommended than you have at least one Marksman, so you can access the extremely powerful Double Bow on the last chapter. Quotes Quote as an enemy vs Ike Shinon: Heh. I always knew it would come to this, Ike. Ike: Shinon... Shinon: Watch yourself! Defeat conversation if Ike defeats Shinon Shinon: Unnhh... Curses... Ike: Don't move. You'll tear the wound wide open. Shinon: What're you planning? D-do it...now... Finish me. Ike: ... Shinon: ...Ha... Idiot... Death Quotes Epilogue *'Deadly Adept' (百の手, Crack Shot in the Japanese version) Shinon lazes the days away in his old haunts. An expert at all he put his hand to, he chose none as his calling. Etymology In the Odyssey, Shinon (commonly romanized as Sinon, from the Greek 'sinomai' meaning 'to harm' or ' to hurt') was a Greek who, after the other Greeks pretended to sail away, convinced the Trojans to take the Trojan Horse into the city. He then opened the wooden horse's stomach and released the warriors hiding inside, thereby bringing about the destruction of Troy. Gallery File:Fepr-shinon.jpg|Official artwork of Shinon from Path of Radiance. File:Shinoningame.png|Shinon's portrait in Path of Radiance. File:Shinon FE10.png|Shinon's portrait in Radiant Dawn. File:FE9 Sniper (Shinon).png|Shinon's in-game battle model as a Sniper in Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Sniper (Shinon).png|Shinon's in-game battle model as a Sniper in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Marksman (Shinon).png|Shinon's in-game battle model as a Marksman in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Shinon Sniper.jpg|Shinon's Sniper model in Radiant Dawn. de:shinon Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Beorc